


Red Dress

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a suggestion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for She's The Bomb.
> 
> Couldn’t resist, especially after paying attention to Jack’s reactions when he saw Danielle walking out of the office wearing a dress :)
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Carter, wait up” Jack exclaimed.

Danielle stopped, quickly turning to face him. “Have I mentioned that I’m late for a wedding,” she snapped.

“Yes.” Jack smiled.

Danielle sighed. “What is it Jack?”

“We should go out for dinner, at a restaurant of your choice, on one condition...”

Curiosity washed over Danielle’s features like an ocean wave. “What condition?”

“You have to wear that dress,” Jack answered.

“Any reason?”

Jack lowered his head to hide his blush. “Because I really like the color, it suits you.”

Danielle simpered. “If I agree.”

“Yes.”

“Hey, I said if I agree to this dinner, what are you wearing?”

“A suit.”

A car horn beeped before Danielle could respond.

“Well, my cab’s here.”

Jack frowned. “The offer is only good for here and now.”

Danielle walked to the cab, opening the door. “OK, you’re on,” she said as she got in the car.

Jack watched on as Danielle’s cab became one with the rest of San Francisco's rush hour traffic. “Yes,” he whooped as he made his way back inside.


End file.
